The first love is the only one
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: A forgotten promise. A marriage approaches. A hurted boy. A confused friend. The barrier between friendship and love is broken. Is the first love the true one? Logan-Carlos. Rated T


_I hope you guys missed me. Here is my second BTR story! If you checked my profile and saw my spanish BTR FF, I have to say you that it's the same, but with some extra details (And in English obviously) So here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to read the final notes!

* * *

_

**_"The first love is the only one"_ By Talo**

**Pairings: **Logan-Carlos. Logan-OC. Probably Kendall-James.

**Warnings: **Male-Male Relationship.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _"Memories of a winter night"_  
**

It was not just another winter night on Minnesota: The usual coldness had decided to let the zone has a break with a very comfortable summer-like and cloud-free night. After seeing the spectacular scenario, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, two ten-years old boys and friends since birth, saw with that the perfect chance to break the routine of spend the Friday's night inside home, how in winter meant to keeping awake seeing cartoons, eating pizza and drinking hot chocolate. When they will have another so-comfortable night? In four months, if not more calculated the little Logan. After discuss between each other, Carlos ran towards his parents' room followed by the other kid.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Screamed the dark-skinned boy in the moment he appeared into the room and threw himself on the bed "Mommy, can Logan and I build the carp and sleep outside tonight, please?"

"Carlos" Said his mother putting her hand on the Latino's hair, messing his dark hairs "Son, we are at the height of winter, you boys can get a cold if I let you stay outside"

"But the climate is amazing tonight mom!" He insisted "Please! We won't have a night like this on months!"

"Carlos is right, Miss Garcia" Said Logan coming into the room and joining his friend's request "The night today is very pleasant. Please let us stay the night outside. We won't make anything wrong, we promise it"

"C'mon mom" The dark-skinned boy made his infallible injured puppy eyes, which always worked, no matter what he wanted or which was the situation. It worked. Always. And this time wasn't the exception.

"Okay, okay" She gave up "You guys can sleep outside tonight. But if I see that it starts to get cold again, you'll have to return inside. Do you get it? I don't want to see you sick. Specially you Carlos; you know you always end several days on bed when you have something"

"As you like, mommy" Carlos approached her to kiss her cheek. She took advantage of the Latino's distraction to trap him in her soft arms and give him a long hug "You're asphyxiating me!" Screamed when the embraced started to compress his lungs. After his mother released him, Carlos ran into his room to take off the tent, being always followed by his friend. It took them only a few minutes to have everything ready; the sodas, the snacks, the lamps and the pillows; only their sleeping bags were missing. They were to pick them at the Latino's room "Wait" He said when he got the objects "I need something more" He jumped into his bed, groping along the entire surface, until he bumped with something. Logan turned his eyes when he discovered what the dark-skinned boy searched so hardly: His helmet "Okay; now I'm ready"

"You never get sick of that helmet?" Carlos gave him a negative nod.

"It keeps me safe" He added with a smile. After let all the stuff inside the tent, Carlos persuaded Logan to play some time around the garden, stopping only when Mitchell's legs made him fall, praying for a break.

"Carlos…" He said among gasps "Carlos… I can't run anymore… A break… Please…" The dark-skinned kept jumping along the place. It really pisses him to being forced to stay calmed when he still had so much energy. But when the one who said him was Logan, there was completely different. Every time Loggy asked him for something, Carlos felt a somewhat internal and undeniable force that made him agree. He was his best friend, and for Carlos, that was the maximum priority. He was going to do everything he'd be able to do to see Logan fine and happy. With that belief always in his mind, he stopped in front of Mitchell, lying down over his already-extended sleeping bag.

"What we should do now?" He asked still excited.

"I don't know…" Asked his friend whereas he turned, letting his eyes amaze by the star-filled night spectacle. Lucky for him that Carlos lived on the city border, and with no lights around the house. Thanks to that, even the furthest star was visible from family Garcia's backyard. Logan needed several minutes to remind that he was with his best friend, and he still waited a more concrete answer "Do you like seeing stars?"

"Yeah! Of course. I love it, in fact" The Latino turned himself, ending in the same position as Logan and admiring the night over him "The thing I love most is making shapes with the stars" He added while he started to trace imaginary lines among the stars with his finger.

"Wow" Logan looked at him, surprised "So do you like constellations? Who would have thought it!" Since when Carlos Garcia had a minimum interest on Science? "If I had known that you had interest in astronomy I had brought my book. It shows you every figure you can build"

"Thanks, but don't; I prefer to create my own constellations" Carlos answered, making Logan laughs: He obviously exaggerated about Carlos' interest about stars. The Latino loved drawing, singing and dancing, and always was distracted in class, math and science above all. How he reached the point of believing that Carlos had some kind of hidden interest on astronomy? Probably because for Logan, Carlos Garcia was the only thing that he couldn't define. It was weird, but a fact: He never was able to have even a barely idea of what was on his partner's head. Besides, he was somewhat unique for him "Hey, Loggy! Look!" Carlos' scream took out of his thinking abruptly "If you unite those stars you can see my face!" Logan fixated his eyes in the showed region of the sky. Carlos was right; he could saw his chocolate eyes, his tanned nose and his permanent smile "Wow! And if you unite those and close your eyes a bit, you can see your face Loggy!" He was right once more; the shape of his face was visible if he closed his eyes a little while he was focused on the indicated quadrant. After some minutes of seeing these and some other shapes (All of them discovered by Garcia), Logan turned himself a bit to try to stare at Carlos, objective that could be successful had it not been because the Latino had been a pretty good time looking at him, crossing their eyes accidentally. Logan felt how his cheeks started to warmth as well as his ears and turned back a bit uncomfortable of the perfect dark eyes that watched over all his movements. The dark-skinned boy became aware of his friend's discomfort and decided to take his gaze away from him and return to the talk with his natural happiness "So, are you still on the scouts Loggy?"

"Huh?" Mitchell tried to ignore the fact that his best friend stared at him for a good time for Lord-know-what reasons. Unfortunately, that task was consuming all his concentration, making the comprehension of the message a bit slow "If I still on the scouts?" He repeated stupidly "Yeah. I'm still with them Car"

"That's great!" Carlos Garcia was really unique. Logan knew it perfectly, but ignored that the boy had a very similar thinking about him: Carlos didn't know why, but he enjoyed every moment with Logan, and he missed him so badly when Mitchell wasn't with him. The Latino was able to even smack his head against a wall if that could make that the weekend come faster and have a great time with Loggy again. The summer was the best because they stay together so long time to the point that everybody thought that they were brothers, but with another school year over their heads and knowing that a study meeting in someone's home ended like everything but a study meeting, their time reduced to breaks, lunch-time and weekends. That annoyed him. A lot. It was really unfair that for something like school he had to stop seeing him. Carlos interests were only dancing and hanging out with Logan, as simple as that. That's why he made the best use of his time with his best friend. And he will continue doing it. Forever "I want to join the scouts next semester"

"Really? That would be great! I'm sure you'll love it" Answered Logan. And with that ability that kids have to pass from one topic to another when they notice that there's nothing more to say about last one, in a couple hours they passed from scouts to the girl which chased the Latino at the school.

"Seriously, Loggy" Said the Latino "That girl is getting me more nervous every day. Yesterday, she gave me a letter who said that she loved me a lot. It was perfumed and had a lipstick lip mark next to her signature. I don't like her, Loggy. On the contrary in fact; she scares me. She looks me all the day and always smiles me. It's very awkward" He added before sighing, making Logan escape a little giggle "I don't know what to do with her"

"Wow, Car" Said Logan among laughs "I don't know why you are complaining that much. I think that it's great that somebody likes you"

"I Think it's awesome, but only when you also like the person who likes you" He sighed.

"Do you think that?" Logan turned again to end face to face with Carlos "What is your kind of girl in that case, Car?"

"I don't know… Somebody that is funny, nice, kind of pretty too" He blushed "What about yours, Loggy?"

"Well… I don't know… Honestly, I don't have idea"

"I see…" Said Logan before noticing that Carlos was still looking at him, and that the redness of his own cheeks was doing nothing but increasing.

"It's everything right, Carlos?"

"Y-Y-Yeah! Sure!" He put his eyes back on the sky "Is just that… There's something that I never got clear about the romance topic"

"What thing, Carlos?" Asked Logan, staring at him with curiosity.

"Is that… Well, my mom is always telling me 'You have to search for a nice girl, Carlos. A nice girl that loves you a lot. And you have to respect her always'"

"I can't see anything wrong with your mother saying you that. My mom says almost the same to me"

"It's not about what she says" Carlos explained "It's just that why she always say me that I have to find a girl?" Logan raised his shoulders as a misunderstanding nod "I mean what if I fall in love with a boy? Is that not possible?"

"Wow" Logan was amazed after hearing something so interesting let out of the Latino's mouth "I never asked myself something like that"

"I think I'm the only one who thinks about something like that. What do you think about?"

"Well…" Logan started to play with his fingers, analyzing the whole situation "I don't know. My mother also says me that one falls in love with a person that you care a lot. Somebody that you like to be together and that you want to share his life with"

"That's why you hadn't fall in love yet, Loggy?" Asked Carlos with a smile "Because you are still searching somebody that you care that much?"

"Maybe is for that but don't know the real reason" He admitted a bit embarrassed "I think it's because love is not one of my priorities in this moment" He looked at the smiling dark-skinned boy "And you? I'm almost sure that you started thinking the boy-loving-another-boy thing because you love one. Am I right?"

"Well… If I think in love like the feelings you describe… Maybe" He took off his helmet; he started to feel his head pulsing strongly and the implement wasn't helping with making the boy feel better "Maybe there's somebody that I'd say I'm in love with" He bowed his head a bit sad "But I don't know if he feels the same about me that I feel about him"

"So you are in love with a boy" Carlos made an agreement nod with his head. Logan smiled; he really cares Carlos. A lot "Can I know who that lucky boy is?"

"Well, it's… It's… It's you, Logan"

* * *

_I made a poll for another Big Time Rush story. I have a great idea: What if only one of the guys was selected? What if that guy had a relationship? What if he decides to leave him for believing that is the best for both?_

_But I'm not sure about the pairings (I always include Carlos because I love him): Logos (I think it not fits: Logan is not interested on music if not with the band), Kenlos (The boy's good and mature; it could be), or Jarlos (James was the one who wanted to be famous; it could be also). So, what you'll pick? Please vote and help me to decide! And don't forget to review! Say me what's good and what's not._

_Well, that's all. I see you guys later on the next chapter: **"Non-bleeding injuries"**  
_


End file.
